Shaman or Vongola Decimo?
by Yumi-nachan
Summary: Tsuna never thought that he should chose between become shaman or Vongola Decimo? But he don't want to become mafia right. But why this baby and ghost name Giotto keep pestering him. "Hiee! Go away!"


**Chapter 1: Childhood Stage part 1**

Prologue

Ever since child at eight years old, Tsuna had seen a soul of dead people. First it's just blurry image before completely took dead people image. Tsuna's first real spiritual experience was an old man looming dangerously around the blond who always hug him or kaa-san* and said he was Tsuna's tou-san*. But he never liked them, because they were scary and there's many blood around them. He couldn't help but crying and running away from whatever they were.

At first many thought even his mom, he was crybaby. But kaa-san became more curious and suspicious. Then one day she decided to ask Tsuna about it.

* * *

One day they were at living room. Tsuna and Nana sat face to face.

"Tsu-kun, please kaa-san want you to answer the truth okay? This is important." Nana said seriously.

"U-unm." Tsuna nodded hesitantly.

"Why Tsu-kun is always crying at nobody? Did someone is scaring Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna became more hesitate. He didn't tell anyone because the first time he told sensei* and his friend about them, he was scolded, laughed and mocked at. It actually hurt. That's way he didn't told his mother.

"Umm, ummm, ano…." Tsuna stared down, playing his nervously.

"Tsu-kun, please be honest okay? Mom want to help you." Nana encouraged Tsuna.

"Umm, its because…." Tsuna was playing his hand and realized the old man's spirit hovered around them and smiled encouragingly him to talk the truth. "I have seen obake*. And…and they are so scary kaa-san."

"Souka…" Nana murmured.

"Because…because of that. Don't…don't hate Tsuna. Uwaaaa!" Tsuna cried harder.

Nana sighed softly then smiled bigger. "Of course, kaa-san believe in you."

Tsuna stopped crying then looked at Nana hopefully. "Really."

"Well most of kaa-san's family can see them too." Nana told Tsuna, gaining a hopeful doe eyes. Nana inwardly squealed at her son cuteness before continuing. "Actually kaa-san could see them when child but after become adult kaa-san couldn't see them anymore."

Nana sighed sadly at the lost of her power but smiled afterwards. "Maybe it's scary at first but when you talk to them, some of them actually nice and funny."

"Umm, really."

"Of course, sweety."

"Mom…"

"Actually who's that old man over there? Do we know him?" Tsuna pointed the old man who hovered around them.

Nana blinked rapidly then sighed, "Well Tsu-kun, maybe that's your ojii-san*."

"Ojii-san." Tsuna blinked in confuse then asked, "He is Tsu-kun ojii-san. Why did ojii-san in here?"

"Well maybe he got lost and he cannot go to heaven." Nana said dramatically and then the old man who was his grandfather began speak angrily but Tsuna couldn't hear him. "Even though someone give him an easy way, he will probably still got lost thought."

"Umm…" Tsuna stared his mother then to Nana and so on.

Nana then smiled happily and said, "So Tsuna please ignore your ojii-san."

"Umm…" Tsuna nodded hesitantly. He even more confused when ojii-san only sighed in defeated posture.

Nana suddenly clapped her hand, "How about we go to Kyoto and visit your Uncle? Your Uncle will be happy to teach you so you won't be afraid again with the ghost. So you won't cry again after seeing them."

"Umm." Tsuna nodded happily.

* * *

Adachi Sato surprised at Nana's son, Tsunayoshi. Not the ability of seeing spirit but rather the power as shaman. He could see from the amount of holy spirits that gathered around him. Tsuna at first looked afraid but slowly he began play happily with Inari*. Well he thought shaman's power would die on him because his son could only see spirit alike. Actually it made sense, since Nana before lost her ability was a miko*. But after the accident and lost her ability, she decided to become a housewife.

He could see the way Tsuna communicated with the spirits. He could see a great future shaman. But he knew the risk of this job. He sighed and looked back at Nana who only smiled even though she could not see them.

"I will only teach him the basics to protect himself, Nana. He can decide in future he want to become monk or whatever he want." Sato said while his right hand rubbed his head.

"Hmm, but I don't want Tsu-kun become monk anyway. They will shave his head bald. Even though Tsu-kun is cute and will always be cute even though bald. I still don't want it." Nana pouted, remembering all her monk friend whose head shining even in the dark.

"Hahaha, I don't think I can see that too. Father maybe will come to haunt all monk who make that rule anyway." Sato laughed cheerily.

"Father still around at my house. He cannot move on after knowing Iemitsu is mafia and never get back at home. I think he want to become my bodyguard or maybe the better term ghostguard." Nana snorted unhappily at the thought her father still hovering like an idiot. "Why he didn't just move on and live in afterlive. It's like he was forced to accept Iemitsu."

This time Sato grimaced, "Nana, I too didn't accept him until now. If he's mafia why, he didn't tell you or maybe at least come back for few weeks."

"Hmm, he actually sent his peoples to guard us. Because that's way, I've never been assassinated around." Nana answered easily.

Sato sweat dropped at the answer then sighed, "Yeah I can see them. They are hovering around the entrance, confused about why they cannot enter thought. Don't worry I will make illusion so they won't suspicious to us. "

Nana only giggled. Then she stared back at Tsuna, "Aniki*, please teach Tsuna like father do to us? I don't want a sad thing that happening to me is happening to Tsuna but to ignore Kami's gift is like hating the world without knowing. I know someday a good thing will happen to him. Like now, I finally accept it and slowly a good thing come more even more. In future I can see a happy thing too."

Sato then stared to his sister before back to Tsuna,"Yeah. I hope so."

 **xxx Tsuzuku xxx**

Translate:

Kaa-san : Mother

Tousan : Father

Sensei : Teacher

Ojii-san : Grandfather

Inari : Inari is one of the most well known kami in popular folk Shinto.

He (or she) is the god of rice and is related with general prosperity. Primarily, however, Inari is associated with agriculture, protecting rice fields and giving the farmers an abundant harvest every year. One of the main myths concerning Inari tells of this kami coming down a mountain every spring when it is planting season and ascending back up the mountain after the harvest for the winter. Both events are celebrated in popular folk festivals.

Miko : Female Shaman

Aniki : Older Brother

A/n:

Actually I get this inspiration from Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic "Shaman" and Ghost Hunt. I love the supernatural things. Decide to write about it. How do you think. My grammar is not good enough. Maybe some of you want to become my beta. Please pm me.

Please review and thank you


End file.
